


东风软

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: dear prince [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu





	东风软

下课铃一响，柳生比吕士背着书包随着人流走出教室，正盘算着一会儿去趟图书馆，却被突然窜出来的仁王雅治吓了一跳。  
鼻尖隐隐嗅到一丝香气，面前这个只见过几次的omega一脸惊慌——“柳生君，怎么办，我好像发情了……”  
柳生被他吓了一跳，随后迅速镇定下来，拉着仁王随便进了一个教室。刚将门反锁好，已经开始散发出柑橘味儿的人迫不及待地扑过来，在他嘴唇上毫无章法地一顿啃咬。  
搂住omega特有的纤细腰肢，柳生张开嘴，不紧不慢地和他纠缠一阵，手指摸上后颈的腺体。  
柳生即使在alpha中各种指标都排在前列，为他检查的医生还感叹他外表看起来绅士又无害，没想到这么不好惹。

作为omega，还是一个敏锐的omega，仁王在第一次见面时就敏锐地察觉到了柳生隐藏的另一面。他热爱冒险，不惜算好了发情期，以身试法。可真当最脆弱的部位被觊觎，柳生摸着他的脖子——如同猛兽凝视自己到手的猎物，alpha霸道的信息素铺天盖地地涌来，他还是颤抖了。

腺体被咬破，仁王痛苦地嘶了一声，柳生放开他的脖子，转而安抚地吮吸他的舌尖。  
“可以了……”仁王撑着他的胸膛试图拉开两人的距离，声音第一次显示出弱气。  
然而野兽怎么会轻易放过已经到手的猎物。

“好了？你确定吗，仁王君？”  
他还没反应过来就被压在墙壁上，随即下身一凉——不愧是未来的外科医生，柳生的手速真不是一般的快。抬起仁王的一条腿盘在自己腰间，柳生依然是一副镇定的神情，手上却缓慢又色情地按压着已经湿得一塌糊涂的穴口。  
“都这么湿了……说谎是不好的哦，仁王君。”

 

男性omega的后面是天生的享受器官。仁王正在发情期，加上刚刚的亲吻，柳生一探就知道他其实已经准备好了。但他天生谨慎——当然也存了点想要折腾身下人的意思，直扩张到四根手指也可以任意进出，还没有停手的意思。  
空旷的教室里只有他们两人，咕啾咕啾的水声碰到墙壁又弹回来成为回声，仁王闭着眼睛，羞耻心让他少晒太阳得来的苍白脸颊都染上了粉。  
他撑起身子，抱住柳生的脖子，又像撒娇又似求饶地舔舔他的嘴唇，“已经可以了……进来吧，”他眨着自己翠绿的，蛊惑人心的眼睛，“里面好痒。”

柳生顿住了。他将手指收回来，拔出来的瞬间发出了“啵”的一声，仿佛是已经习惯了异物的肉穴舍不得他离开，穴口微微张开着，腥气和柑橘气混合在一起从里面飘出来。柳生含笑看了又开始装死的仁王一眼，一口气将自己送了进去。  
“好……好大……”  
alpha向来尺寸惊人，作为其中的佼佼者，柳生自然是不遑多让。紧致的甬道让他爽的头皮发麻，将肥大的龟头一口气操进去，按住怀里发抖的仁王，捉着他的腰，九浅一深地干他。  
细嫩的肉壁被毫不留情地摩擦，被插入的爽快和被撑开的痛感混合在一起，生理性泪水从仁王眼里流下来，他抬起泪眼朦胧的双眼，破碎地请求柳生慢一点，却只得到发情猛兽更加粗暴的对待。

走廊上传来的人声越来越响，仁王恍然想起现在应该到了下课时间。虽然柳生锁了门，但万一有清洁工过来……  
“仁王君一下子咬得好紧啊，”柳生含着他的耳朵，喷出的热气让他脸色的鲜艳度又上了一个台阶，“害怕被别人发现？”  
“唔……知道还……”  
他没说完的话化为一声娇喘——柳生顶到了他的敏感点。  
“这里？”  
仁王平时声音魅惑中带了点沙哑，没想到叫床声如此甜腻。柳生来了兴趣，扣住他的腰肢，对着刚才的地方又顶了一下，仁王叫得比刚才还要娇。

“这下不怕被人发现了？”  
低沉的声音在他耳边调笑着，仁王一口咬住柳生的肩膀，被干舒服了就拼命挠他背。

 

柳生上一次做爱还是几个月前，他一向克制，发泄欲望也不会太过分。然而眼前这个一颦一笑都是诱惑的omega，从第一次见面就让他绷紧了心弦。仁王对他亲密却又若即若离，虽然戴着眼镜，他却总觉得自己早就被看透了。他控制不住不去想他，就像他控制不住自己的欲望。

小穴的高温几乎要将他融化了，他托起怀里的仁王，几乎撕咬地吮吸他的嘴唇，霸道地缠住香滑的舌尖，不让他退开。他握住仁王的腰，对着敏感点狠干几下，又在柔软的会阴掐了一把。已经高潮了两次的人颤抖着射出一点清液，柳生在最后一刻拔出来，射在了仁王的小腹上。

事后，柳生又恢复了那副绅士的样子，彬彬有礼地说自己做得太狠了。仁王闭着眼睛靠在椅子上，任柳生给自己清理。他皮肤白皙，肌肉分布匀称，此时只穿着白衬衫，甚至显得身材单薄。先前柳生动作太着急，他的内裤没有完全被脱下来，现在虚虚地挂在一条腿的膝盖处，下体一片狼藉。

这个万众瞩目的omega，被我干得一片狼藉。

 

柳生取出湿巾，一边替他擦拭一边欣赏眼前曼妙的风景，傲慢和独占欲一起涌上来，他忽然停下了动作。  
从书包里找出一片安全套给自己戴上，他将依然瘫软着的人拎起来放在摆成一排的椅子上，不由分说后入了他。  
仁王发出一声呻吟，随即立刻咬住嘴唇不让自己出声。椅子在二人的动作下咯吱作响，柳生想了想，哄着人撅起屁股，双手撑在课桌上站好。仁王腿都在打颤，半个身子都趴在桌上，只觉得穴口已经被撞得发麻，身体内部却仍然不知足地发痒，只想被狠狠贯穿。  
他眯起眼睛，将自己更加向后贴去。


End file.
